trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Settings
Below is a list of Settings. For toggle buttons, green means toggled, while red means not toggled. Yellow/Cyan/Purple is a separate setting. All Settings These are the settings found in the Settings tab. General Auto/Not Saving Automatically save the game once per minute. If turned off, the game will not automatically save, and the only way of saving is using the save button. Turning off auto saving is not recommended, as any accidental game refresh could reset a lot of progress. Saving with PlayFab/Not Saving Online ''' When the game saves, every 30 minutes also back up a copy online with PlayFab. While using this setting, you will be asked if you want to download your online save if it is ever ahead of the version on your computer. You can also manually import your save from PlayFab through the Import menu. '''More/Less Breed Timer Display time to breed a full group of soldiers next to the current breed timer. Theme Switches between the default Trimps theme, a custom dark theme made by u/Grabarz19, a gradient theme by u/k1d_5h31d0n, and the default theme with a black background. Averaging/Not Averaging Toggle whether or not loot from maps and the world should be counted in the loot breakdown and tooltip calculations. Calculates a moving average of the loot. If you want to clear the average, try toggling it off and on again. Wait to Travel/Auto Abandon Decide whether or not to wait for soldiers to die on switching between maps and world. Toggling this on will automatically abandon your soldiers. 'Geneticistassist Settings' Customize your three available Geneticistassist targets, choose options for firing and sending, and decide whether or not Geneticistassist should start automatically when unlocked each run: 'Geneticistassist Fire/Limited GA Fire/No GA Fire' Toggle between Limited GA Firing, Geneticistassist Fire and No GA Firing. Limited GA Firing ''will prevent Geneticistassist from firing Farmers, Lumberjacks, or Miners. ''Geneticistassist Fire ''is the default value, and allows Geneticistassist to fire anything. ''No GA Firing ''prevents your Geneticistassist from being able to fire anything at all, including other Geneticists. '''No/Using/Enforce Gene Sending/Wait for Gene Send' When Using Gene Send ''is enabled, as long as you have one Geneticist, AutoFight will automatically send soldiers to fight if they have been breeding for longer than your Geneticistassist setting. When ''Enforce Gene Send ''is enabled, as long as you have one Geneticist, AutoFight will never send a group of Trimps to fight unless you are at max population or you have reached your set Geneticistassist timer. Finally, if you choose ''Wait For Gene Send and have at least one Geneticist, AutoFight will only send Trimps to fight after they have been breeding long enough to reach your set Geneticistassist timer. This guarantees that Anticipation and Geneticist levels build up for as long as your set timer, but may result in no soldiers being sent for some time while you sit at full population. 'Liquification' Enable or disable Liquification. Nothing in game should be impossible with Liquification enabled, but if you just want to slow things down you have every right to do so. 'Default Generator/Gain Fuel/Gain Mi/Hybrid' Choose what mode the Dimensional Generator should start on. Default Generator will continue with whatever setting you were using at the end of your last run. The rest of the Settings are named by what mode will be set to active at the start of each run. 'No/Show/Bordered Pumpkimps' (Only during Halloween) Choose between Show Pumpkimps, Bordered Pumpkimps, and No Pumpkimps. This setting applies only to the visual effect of Pumpkimp Zones in the world, does not apply to maps, and has no impact on how many Pumpkimps or Pumpkimp Zones actually spawn. This setting is temporary and will rot away after the Pumpkimp season! Show Pumpkimps is the default, and displays Pumpkimp Zones as normal. Bordered Pumpkimps displays Pumpkimp cells by changing the border color instead of the background color. No Pumpkimps will not show any indicator at all that a world Zone is a Pumpkimp Zone. Pumpkimps will still spawn at the same rate. 'No/Show Snow' (Only during Christmas) Disable the snow effect in the world. This will take effect on the next Zone after this setting is changed. This setting is temporary, and will melt when the snow does. Performance Queue Animation Toggle on or off the building queue blue color animation. Progress Bars/Performance Bars Toggle progress bars to on, off, or performance. Performance and off will reduce CPU usage. Fading Toggle on or off the fade in effect on elements. 'Heirloom Animations' Enable/Disable animations on Heirlooms. (Only available when HZE 500 is reached) Quality of Life Locking Enables/disables the locking of buildings, jobs, upgrades, and equipment for 1 second after unlocking something new. Useful to prevent accidental purchases. Tier First/Equip First Choose which upgrades you want first if it has been a while since you last ran maps. Tier First ''will cause maps to drop all items for the lowest tier before moving to the next. (Greatsword II -> Breastplate II -> Shield III) ''Equip First ''will start from Shield and drop all available Shield prestiges before continuing to Dagger and so on. (Shield III -> Shield IV -> Dagger III) '''Minimal/Extra Perk Info' Decide whether or not to show extra information on Perk buttons. 'Forcing Queue' Choose whether or not to force instant-craft buildings to use the queue. Currently applies only to Warpstations and AutoStorage. May be useful for double-checking prices before building! 'No/Local/Run Timestamps' Choose whether or not to display timestamps in the message log. Local Timestamps ''will log the current time according to your computer. ''Run Timestamps ''will log how long it has been since your run started. Note that toggling this setting will not add or remove timestamps from previous messages, but will add or remove them from any new ones. Pop-ups and Alerts '''Showing/Shift for Tooltips' Showing Tooltips will ensure that all tooltips are shown when you mouse over them. Shift for Tooltips will hide most tooltips by default, unless you are holding your shift key. Keep this setting in mind when unlocking new things to do, as much of the game is explained in tooltips! Toggle Tooltip Position Toggle the position of your tooltips between top right, centered above or centered below the mouse. Confirming Toggles on or off the confirmation popup on scary purchases like Wormholes. No Achieve Popup/Popup Achievements Decide whether or not you want popups on completing an achievement. Confirming Bones Hide popup confirmation messages when in the Bone Trader or Heirlooms menus. Alerting Toggle on or off the display of yellow alert icons when unlocking something new. Popping Heirlooms Decide whether or not you want popups on looting an Heirloom. 'No Mastery Info/Alerting Mastery/Show Essence/Hybrid Alerts' Choose what you would like to see on your Mastery tab! No Mastery Info ''will keep the tab clean and static. ''Alert Mastery ''will show an alert on the tab as soon as a new Mastery becomes affordable. ''Show Essence ''will always show your total amount of unspent essence on the tab. ''Hybrid Alerts will show your total amount of unspent essence on the tab, but will switch to the alert icon once you have enough essence for a new Mastery. 'Allow/Block Big Popups' This setting applies to big popups that occur after hitting big milestones each portal. This setting will currently block: the Improbability popup, the popup at Corruption, the popup at The Spire, and the popup on reaching Magma. Note that this setting only blocks large popups once your Highest Zone Reached is 20 Zones past the location of the popup. Layout 'Standard/Engineering/Scientific/Alphabetical/Hybrid formatting' Swap between Standard Formatting (12.7M, 540B), Engineering Notation (12.7e6, 540e9), Scientific Notation (1.27e7, 5.40e11), Alphabetic Notation (12.7b, 540c), and Hybrid Notation (Standard up to e96, then Engineering. Mimics Standard pre 4.6). Queue Animation Toggle on or off the building queue blue color animation. Outline Toggle on or off a black bar at the end of all progress bars. Can help discern where the progress bar ends. Formatting Menu Toggle on or off large number formatting for jobs and buildings on the left menu. 'Formatting Perk Levels' Toggle on or off large number formatting for Perk levels. 'Large/Small/Tiny Perk Buttons' Shrink the size of Perk buttons in the Portal and View Perks windows. Large Perk Buttons is default and fits 5 buttons per row. Small Perk Buttons shrinks the size to fit 6 per row, and Tiny Perk Buttons fits 7 per row. Fading Toggle on or off the fade in effect on elements. Minimalist Maps/Extra Map Info Toggle on or off adding extra information to map items. Less/Extra Map Buttons Toggle the button menu to the right of the map grid. 'No Overcolors/Normal Overkill Colors/Connected Overkill Colors' Choose if you would like to see a different cell color for cells that you overkilled. No Overcolors will not change any colors that you overkilled. Normal Overkll Colors is the default setting, and shows a special color for cells that were Overkilled. Connected Overkill Colors will show the Overkill cell colors for all cells while Overkilling. Large/Small/Tiny Buttons Shrink the buttons in the menu where you purchase Buildings, Upgrades, Jobs and Equipment. Large Buttons ''is default and fits 4 buttons per row. ''Small Buttons ''shrinks the size to fill 5 per row, and ''Tiny Buttons ''fits 6 per row. Small and Tiny may not be readable on small screens. Other 'Keep Fighting at Spires/Map at Spires/Map at Top 2 Spires/Map at Top Spire' Choose whether you would like the game to pause combat by sending you to maps when you reach a Spire. ''Keep Fighting at Spires ''will not interrupt you when reaching a Spire. ''Map at Spires ''will send you to maps on every Spire. ''Map at Top 2 Spires ''will send you to maps at the highest and second highest level Spire reached, and ''Map at Top Spire ''will switch to maps only on the single highest Spire reached. 'Map At Zone' When enabled, you will automatically abandon your Trimps in the World and enter the Map Chamber as soon as you hit your specified Zone number. '''Note: This setting must be unlocked by completing a Void Map at Zone 225+.' This feature also allow you to run certain maps at those zones. You can select which preset map to run, and when to exit, allowing you to automate your game. Firing For Jobs When enabled, hiring Trimps for jobs with scaling price increases (Trainer, Explorer, etc) while you have no workspaces will attempt to fire Farmers, Lumberjacks and Miners until you have enough room. 'Dymanic/Always Giga Ctrl' When enabled, all Gigastation purchases will act as if the Ctrl key was held, regardless of whether or not it actually was held. When disabled, you will have to hold Ctrl to tell Gigastations to automatically purchase Warpstations (See Gigastation tooltip for more info). 'Enable/Disable Hotkeys' Enable or disable hotkeys. Offline Progress Disables or enables earning resources while offline. Warning: If this is toggled off, no resources will be earned from Trustworthy Trimps when coming back to the game after being offline. This also stops the current run timer when offline and can be helpful if you are analysing stats and do not want resources counted when there is no timer running. Disable/Enable Pausing You can pause the game by clicking the run timer in the bottom right of the screen. This setting allows you to remove that ability! Delete Save Delete your save and start fresh. Your Trimps will not be happy. '''This is not a soft reset function, it's a wipe-all function. '''For soft reset, look for Portal. Category:About the game